Beast
by miz
Summary: This is the second in the timeline of The Reason. Reviews please.


**Title**: Beast  
**Author**: miz  
**Email**: anime_skuld@yahoo.com  
**Category**: Comedy and Romance   
**Rating**: PG for Logan's language.  
**Disclaimer**: I would be begging to say that I don't own  
this fine cast.   
**Archive**: DDFH and anyone else who asks.   
**Author's notes**: Well I was searching through my C  
drive and I came across these old fics that I wrote  
several months back, so I decided to send these fics  
over to see that they're archived.  
**Feedback**: Would be very much appreciated.   
**Summary**: Is Logan willing or not?   
  
"Marie.. how the fuck do you expect me to be dressed  
up like this!" grumbled Logan as his girl finished  
putting on touches of the brown make-up.   
  
"Come on, sugar, it'll be alright. I think you would  
look great in the part. You look so handsome. The  
audience will love you."   
  
"If you say so. If Scooter doesn't stop laughing, so  
help me. Red would be without a husband as I gut him  
like fish bait!" snarled the man.   
  
Scott was over at the other end of the room doubling  
over and still laughing with tears streaming down his  
face by now. He's been chortling and laughing ever  
since Marie started to put make-up on him. A half-hour  
has already gone by and damn Scooter was still  
laughing.  
  
Logan knew that his hands were itching to release his  
claws, however since he promised Marie that he'll do  
the play this year then he'll just try to resist the  
urge to stab people.   
  
It was already six months since he discovered that  
Marie could touch him.   
  
Further testing made by Jean and the attention by  
Bobby and Remy had shown that it was only him, the  
Wolverine that she could touch.   
  
Jean was still speculating with theories on what had  
happened to make Wolverine immune to Marie's skin. The  
only possible reason, was that Wolverine in his  
inhuman healing capabilities have been absorbed by  
Rogue once too many, so his body may have formulated a  
protein that would protect him from Marie. First  
things first though was that the solution on Wolverine's  
immunity was too tied into his DNA and he wasn't about  
to let anyone else but him be able to touch his mate.   
  
  
This was months later and on Marie's ring finger was  
an expensive and delicately crafted silver band set  
with emeralds and topaz. Logan had proposed on their  
six-month anniversary.   
  
But even back to the current situation, earlier a week  
ago, Marie had walked up to Logan and asked him to do  
her the biggest favor. Feeling indulgent, he had  
agreed and now he was being smeared with make-up. The  
only good thing out of this situation was that Marie  
was going to be in this as well.   
  
Logan came out of his grousing and groaned as Marie  
pronounced happily, "Done."   
  
Kitty and Jubilee came toward him carrying the costume  
that he was suppose to wear. Logan had stared with  
horror when he first saw that suit, but they had all  
said that it was the role of his costume.   
  
Slugging into the heavy costume, Logan waited as he  
saw Rogue go into the makeshift dressing room to  
change into her own role.   
  
He knew that this play meant a lot to her, as he was  
willing to go through this nightmare of dressing in  
a monkey suit. But seeing that this was Marie's  
favorite story and the kids would love it. Logan  
agreed to be acting in the role of the Beast in her  
modern adaptation of the story for Beauty and the  
Beast.   
  
Logan licked his lips as he saw Marie wearing the  
denim blue skirt and white silk shirt of her role. In  
no matter what clothing, even if it was a sack, Logan  
though his mate looked sexy.   
  
The play was about to begin soon, Rogue had gotten  
nearly all the other X-men into playing roles for this  
play. Since this was a re-adaptation for the  
traditional plot, there were changes to suit the  
characterization of the others. Scott was playing the  
older "brother" of Belle; Remy was to be the villain.  
Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee played the servants of the  
Beast. Ororo played the woman who was in love with  
Remy's role and Jean was the girlfriend of Scott's  
character.   
  
There weren't any objections, at first but seeing how  
happy this would be to Marie, Logan had threatened  
everyone in the production to do the best they can or  
else.   
  
So taking that threat to mind, the performance was a  
success.   
  
Later after the performance was over, Marie sidled  
over to a cleaned-up Wolverine and teased, "You  
know your role as Beast was an ideal part, but did you  
have to threaten everyone else, especially Bobby and  
Remy to learn their lines?"  
  
"Now the play was only for you, so." said Logan.  
  
"I love you, you know that, so thank you so  
much for doing this favor." Put in Marie as she leaned  
up to kiss her fiancé's lips.   
  
Logan gave himself up to the sweet soft sensation of  
Marie's lips as he felt her tongue touch his lip.  
Opening his mouth, he allowed his tongue to mesh with  
Marie's as the kiss turned more passionate.   
  
When they finally released each other, breathing  
heavily Logan said, "Darling, you know if you continue  
to do the initiative and tease me like that I'm going  
to be hard pressed to not be able to keep what I said  
about not consummating this relationship until we're man  
and wife."  
  
"Okay, I won't but when's the wedding?" 


End file.
